


Bored

by Badi_otaku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Doing research is boring…





	

You sighed deeply as you read the same paragraph for the fourth time, still not paying attention to the words written on the page. You, Sam and Dean had been doing research for hours in the library of the bunker. Sitting at one of the massive wooden tables, the three of you had gone through countless books, articles, web sites… You had started reading this book an hour ago, and nothing had come up, the words were becoming meaningless. Your brain was starting to reach saturation. You closed the book, set it aside and got up from your chair. You dragged your feet to the book shelves and searched for another book, hoping this one would be more interesting.

Dean groaned and angrily crossed out the few info he had written on a sheet of paper. Sam briefly looked up at his brother before going back to work. These words made no sense to Dean. He took the paper, rolled it into a ball and threw it behind him out of frustration.

You were taking a book from the shelf when something hit the back of your head. You let go of the leather covered book and turned around swiftly. Both brothers were still sitting at the table, Sam was typing rapidly on the key board of his laptop, focused on his work while Dean, his back turned to you, was shuffling the books piled on the table. He seemed distracted.

You looked down and spotted a ball of paper at your feet. You looked at Dean again, picking up the ball. There was no way Sam would have thrown that. Throwing balls of paper at people to annoy them and then pretending nothing happened was more Dean’s style. Now, it was payback time.

You focused on the back of Dean’s head, he stopped moving for a second, it was your chance. You aimed and threw the ball of paper, smirking. The thing hit its target and Dean turned around quickly, looking at you with wide eyes.

“What was that for!?” He asked, half yelling.

“You shouldn’t have thrown that at me. It’s payback.” You replied, crossing your arms. Sam looked up again. Slightly amused by the scene unfolding in front of him, he rolled his eyes with a slight smile and went back to work.

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Dean said, holding out his hands. “But if you want to play, well…” He shrugged, leaning forward slightly to pick up the ball. “Let’s play, then.” He then stated, throwing the ball back at you. You tried to shield yourself, giggling lightly. Dean smiled at the sound you made. He loved hearing you laugh. He didn’t anticipate your counterattack and the ball hit him in the middle of the face. You laughed out loud this time.

Dean composed himself and quickly rolled another ball and picked up the first one. Time to raise the game. He threw both balls one after the other as you tried to dodge, still laughing. This time, Dean didn’t let his guard down and stood up from his chair, walking up to you with quick strides. He seized you from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around you waist as you curled up slightly, wriggling to get free.

“Dean, stop, please!” You said, laughing as he started tickling you mercilessly. Of course, you didn’t want him to let go. Good, because he had no intention of doing that. He started laughing along with you instead.

Sam was trying to read the article on the screen of his laptop but struggled to focus. He sighed, looking up from the screen and at you and Dean. Okay, that was kind of funny at first. But now it was starting to get annoying. “Guys! Seriously!” He yelled, holding out his arms. Dean stopped tickling you and you relaxed in his arms. Both of you stared at the younger Winchester.

“Sorry…” You said in unison.

“Look, if you don’t want to do your job, then at least go play somewhere else so I can work in peace. Thanks.” Sam said, his tone giving away his annoyance. You briefly looked at Dean before taking a step towards the table, intending on going back to work.

Dean didn’t share your point of view, though. Dean didn’t want to work. Dean didn’t want to do research. Dean was bored. And you see, when Dean is bored, he wants to play. So he grabbed you by the waist again and slung you over his shoulder before you could react.

“That doesn’t mean I’m done with you, Sweetheart.” Dean said, already making his way towards the hallway to the rooms with you wriggling and giggling on his shoulder.

Dean quickly walked away from the library. He let you down in the middle of a corridor but didn’t let go. Instead, he kept on tickling you playfully, staring at your toothy smile and the tiny tears beading in the corner of your eyes as you begged for him to stop.

He then stopped all of sudden and pinned you to the wall, supporting himself with one hand against the wall and pulling you close to him with the other one on your waist. You were taken aback but quickly played along as he started kissing you with fervor and passion. You melted in his arms, holding on his opened shirt for dear life. He slid one of his legs between yours and you started grinding against him unconsciously, feeling him growing hard against you thigh.

You moaned softly as his lips made their way along your jaw line and to the back of your ear. He started kissing, nibbling and suckling your sweet spot. He pulled away slightly to whisper in your ear. “Play with me.” He said with a husky voice that made your groan. He immediately returned to the task at hand and started trailing kisses down your neck, biting gently the spot between your neck and shoulder and sucking the mark he had made.

“Dean…” You moaned, letting go of his shirt to drag your hands down his chest, under his undershirt to gently caress his abs, tracing every line and ridge of muscle. The hand he had kept on your waist the whole time left its location to go south, skillfully unbuttoning and unzipping your jeans to sneak inside your panties and stroke your wet folds. You moaned again and again, louder and louder. He smiled, satisfied with the effect his actions had on you.

* * *

After Dean carried you out of the library, all Sam could hear were your giggles and squeals, sometimes punctuated with a desperate cry reverberating through the hallways of the bunker. “Dean, please, stop!” You begged as you kept laughing hysterically. Sam smirked slightly, snorting. You were ticklish.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, your voice reached Sam’s ears again. This time in the shape of a high pitched moan. “Dean, please, don’t stop…”

Sam smirked again, shaking his head slowly and focused back on his work.


End file.
